A Huntress and A Tiger
by TheProphetOfWeasels
Summary: Jake's twin sister was taken away to Miss. Peregrine's Home at six years old. Ten years later, they are reunited, only for Jake to discover she's taken on the same profession as their grandfather. Does she hunt the Wights, or simply other creatures if she can't see them? Was is her peculiarity, and how can she assist them?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THIS FILM OR IT'S CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN IDEAS AND CHARACTERS.**

 **BLEEHH BLAH BLAH**

 **I MAY WELL BE INCLUDING PARTS FROM THE BOOKS, JUST A WARNING**

Anyway, hello my Unicorns! How are we all!

I only JUST watched the film, but it's on my memory stick, and that should mean frequent updates!

I hope you enjoy, I apologise in advance for if this chapter sucks, because my first ones tend to do that!

* * *

A six year old Aella Portman chewed the inside of her cheek as the car continued to move along the Welsh roads. She had been taken away in the night - with only her grandfather knowing - to go to Miss. Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children, and Aella was extremely frightened. She didn't know the man driving the car - and she sure as hell didn't want to -, she was in a country she didn't know to stay with people she didn't know. But, Aella was brave and she wouldn't show her fear… Hopefully. "Hurry, Aella." The man told her as they stopped the car, rushing out. "We mustn't waste time." They ran down to the beach, the man eventually carrying her, until they reach a small cave entrance that you would miss if you didn't look close enough, and entered out of sight. The man knelt down, brushing hair out of Aella's face. "Abe's little huntress… Go now, through there, and you will be safe from harm. They are waiting for you, Aella." He dropped her luggage and ran out of the cave, leaving Aella alone in the darkness.

As with any frightened six year old, fear soon began to get the better of her. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be with her brother Jacob and her grandfather, but apparently she had to stay her. After minutes of standing in silence, tears began to pour from Aella's eyes, falling to her knees. This was a punishment. She had been a bad girl, and now they didn't want her any more. "Please come back! I'll be good! I promise!" She began to cry in hysteria, soon hearing footsteps fast approaching her. "Come back! I won't touch anyone any more, I promise!"

"Hush, sweet girl, it's alright." An older girl with flaming red hair got down on her knees and tried to hug Aella to calm her down, but Aella threw herself away, shaking her head.

"No! You can't touch me!" She screamed and the older girl put a gloved hand over Aella mouth, picking her up while Aella kicked and screamed behind the hand.

"Bronwyn, grab her things. Miss. Peregrine is waiting." The took her away from the entrance to the loop, tears freely falling from Aella's eyes as she got further away from freedom, fighting harder to be free. "Bronwyn, we need to switch." They both stopped running in the gardens, all the other children looking at the blond haired child and Olive struggling to hold her. "I can't hold her... Get ready to grab her."

"You will do no such thing, Olive." Miss. Peregrine made her way down the garden at a speeding pace. "Put her down." Olive did as she was instructed, Mrs. Peregrine placed her hands gently on Aella's upper arms to stop her running away. "Aella, look at me darling." Aella's watery eyes were locked on the floor, not seeing how she could escape. She simply stood still - limp - as Miss. Peregrine ever-so-carefully wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I know you're sad, but we can make it all better. You're here because you're special and you need special protection for that." Aella shook her head at the statement, the movement both wild and numb at the same time.

"I'm being punished, don't lie to me. I'm being punished because of the man. They think it's my fault..." Tears filled her eyes again - full of pain - and she was pulled into Miss. Peregrine, the woman standing and walking away from the gardens, not wanting the other children to pry onto something so sensitive... So unfit for a child to know. Once they were alone in the house, Miss. Peregrine sat down and cradled the small girl.

"You aren't be punished for something that you were powerless over. What that man did to you was cruel, and it'll never happen again. Not while you're under my protection." She whispered gently, Aella's cries becoming hiccups.

"How long am I protected?" Aella asked with her bleary, stinging eyes having a small glimmer of hope falling in them. Miss. Peregrine smiled softly, brushing the hair out of Aella's face.

"Forever and always, my dear."

* * *

"Wait, my sister came here?" Jake stopped dead in the gardens, staring at Miss. Peregrine with wide, shocked eyes." Aella was here all this time, and no one ever told me?" Hurt filled his heart, but Miss. Peregrine simply shook her head with kind eyes.

"Not always here, Jake. She needed to age to fulfil her duty. Like Abe, she travels the world and hunts the monsters of this world." Jake gave a soft smile at the imagery. It didn't feel out of place: his fierce sister taking on the most feared things in this world.

"She always was the Łowczyni." Jake remembered how his sister was, even at such a young age. Fearless, unwavering and strong.

"I never did find out what that meant." Miss. Peregrine commented with a fond smile, taking an inhale from her pipe. "She always used to call herself that."

"It means 'huntress'. I was the tiger, she was the huntress... At least hers has truth to it, I guess." Jake gave another smile, sad this time, thinking on how Aella used to tackle him from behind and hug him tight. God, he missed her. Jake had begun to think she was an imaginary friend, since their parents got rid of any trace of her.

"If she is the huntress, we shall awaken the tiger in you, Jacob Portman." Miss. Peregrine smiled, linking her arm with the teen, pulling him along as she continued to introduce everyone. Jake took note of them all - but he already knew them all, so they continued in silence for a while.

"Was she like me? Normal?" He asked and got an amused, but pointed look.

"She hunts monsters, Jake, she's far from normal. Just like you." She smiled. "I'm sure she'll be along soon enough - always listening for news on you, you know - and she can tell you the answers to your queries."

They spoke no more of Aella, but Jake found some solace with Emma after she put her shoes back on and they headed towards the house for dinner. "It's an odd thought, you know." Emma began, pushing back her waves of hair from her face. "I watched your grandfather and your sister grow up. At least you're before me already grown." Emma gave a sad smile as they continued up the gardens.

"Where you close with them?" Jake asked gently, so many more questions burning inside him.

"I thought I was close with Abe... Aella on the other hand, never misses an opportunity to make me feel loved. She's quite the hugger."

"Ahh, she always was." Jake laughed as they entered the house. "Never missed an opportunity to show affection." They headed up the stairs, but heard a laugh.

"Damn right."

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns?

I hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it!

Review if you like it/want to comment on spelling mistakes

Follow/Favourite if you reeeaaallllllyyy like it!

Have a FABULOUS day dahhlliinnggsss!

0^0 Weasel!


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THIS FILM OR IT'S CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN IDEAS AND CHARACTERS.**

 **BLEEHH BLAH BLAH**

 **THIS WAS A FILLER CHAPTER**

 **THE NEXT SHALL PICK UP ON THE STORYLINE**

Here we are again, months later... I'm so sorry.

* * *

Standing at the top of the stairs with a grin on her face, was none other than the girl they'd been speaking of. "Aella..." Jacob stepped forward slowly, a smile on his face at seeing his sister, a smile on his face at seeing his sister. She'd grown to 5'9 with her golden hair falling past her hips in a simple style of sections of the front being pulled back and into a thin braid to keep it out of her face. She had grown into a strong, but very traditionally feminine frame with modest curves; her grey eyes sparkled as she watched him. She was astoundingly beautiful for some reason, even Jacob would admit it despite feeling strange about it, but there just seemed to be something about her. Perhaps it was the red 1940s style polka dot dress that fell to her knees that made everything fall together, or maybe it was just her in general.

She tilted her head, pursing rouge lips in confusion as her brow furrowed slightly. "Do I know you?" A light Polish accent filled the room, and there was a dead silence as Jacob's smile fell, feeling slightly betrayed by his twin sister not remembering who he was. The rational side of him said that it was to be expected, if anything, as it had been ten years since they last saw each other. Still, he still had the same look about him and she was easy to recognise, so why would she know him? The sound of Aella running down the stairs brought Jacob from his thought, but not quick enough. "Oh come here, you idiot!"

Jacob was tackled to the floor, Aella holding him tight as her legs clamped around his hips and refused to let him go. They stayed silent for a good while, both of them trying to absorb the fact that they were in the same room together again after a decade apart. Aella had tears building in her eyes, but continuously blinked them back out of a fear that he would think she was upset, and Jacob was simply happy that she's remembered him. "Can't believe you fell for that." Aella muttered into his shoulder, laughing lightly. "How could you think that I would've forgotten you?"

"Just like old times, huh?" Jacob jabbed her in the side, Aella shrieking and jumping off him like she's just been shocked with electric; giving Jacob to stand up again with a smug grin. "Exactly like old times."

"You little-"

"Aella!" Claire came running out, Aella grinning and picking up the child. "You're home!"

"Yes I am, you precious little one!" Spinning in a circle a few times, Aella kissed Claire's forehead and put her down, making a small 'shoo' motion. "Run along, sweetheart. See if you can find Miss. Peregrine, and let her know I've brought a new arrival." Once Claire had left, Aella turned back to her brother with a sparkle in her eye. Jacob tilted his head slightly, wondering what was hiding behind the wall as they heard a quieting munching noise.

"Is it friendly?" Questioning quietly, he watched as Aella gave a slow nod after a few beats of silence.

"After you get past his 50 layers of awkward and shyness, yeah." She gave a little shrug. "I'm still working on it, but I'm hoping being around more people like himself will help him open up."

"Ella?" A quiet, young male voice came from behind the walls, the munching no longer heard. He sounded frightened, and like he was going to drop dead if someone didn't acknowledge his quiet cry. "Scary things..."

"Ezra, sweetie, what do you-" The twins came into view from behind the wall, wondering to the next room with only a nod in Aella's direction. "Ah." She made a 'hmm' sound, before grabbing Jacob's arm and sitting him down on the floor with her again. "Come on out now, Ezra, they're all gone." Silence followed, only shuffling feet from behind the wall, before Aella sighed softly. "I'll give you another cookie."

Fast moving feet were heard; a thin boy of around 5'2 became visible. Ice blue eyes and blond hair with a small amount of blue on the fringe stared back at them, focused on the cookie Aella was pulling from her backpack. To Jacob, he didn't look older than 11, especially with his small he looked, as he dashed across the room to take the cookie. "You have to stay in here if I give it to you. You can't just hide away from everyone, remember?"

"Okay..." Gingerly, he took the cookie from her hand, deciding to sit behind Aella so he was still hidden, but not breaking the rules of leaving the room.

"Jacob this is Ezra." She indicated to where he was, a small hand coming up from behind Aella's shoulder, waving quickly, before vanishing again. "When I said he was awkward and shy..."

"You didn't say painfully shy." Jacob tried to get a better look at the boy, but failed. "How old is he?"

"Thirteen." Aella smiled slightly. "After Miss. Peregrine meets him, we'll go to my room and having a proper catch up, yeah?"

"Well, it is far past due." Jacob returned a small smile, watching his sister rock side to side - subtly - while humming what sounded like 'Smooth Criminal' under her breath. "I don't think I'll have as much to say as you do, I'll warn you."

"Oh I think you'll have plenty to say, mały tygrys*. Plenty indeed." Aella winked, poking his forehead, before looking up at the sound of approaching footsteps. "Looks like it's time for a reunion."

* * *

Only minutes later, Jacob was sat in the lounging area with Aella stood by the door. So far, he hadn't managed to catch a glimpse of Ezra. He was keeping himself well concealed, with only the quiet munching noise from the cookies giving away his position. "Well, little Huntress-" Aella naturally smiled at the name, refraining from an eye roll while Miss. Peregrine perched on the edge of the couch. "Where is this little one?"

"Ezra, sweetie, come on out now." Aella coaxed gently, hearing his feet shuffle again out of nerves. "There's nothing to be scared of, Snowflake."

"... What if she doen't like me?"

"Then that's her loss."

"What if the others pick on me later?" His voice trembled, Aella running her tongue over her bottom lip as Miss. Peregrine leaned forward slightly, trying to catch sight of the boy.

"If they do, I will personally beat them with my shoe, okay?" She tapped her foot a couple of times, the sound of feet practically dragging across the floor filled the room as Ezra slowly entered everyone's vision from the doorway. His eyes were focused on the floor, the bottom of his left foot nervously rubbing back and forth on the floor in small movements, one hand clung to the door frame to the point that his knuckles were going white, while the other hand played with the hem of his shirt. "Good boy." Offering praise, Aella pulled out another cookie in a bid to make him come into the room on his own accord. She didn't want to force him into anything, and cookies were the only sure-fire way that Ezra would convince himself to do anything. His eyes looked up from the floor, a new light in them, as he speed-shuffled across the floor to take the cookie.

"Thank you," he began to take tiny bits, looking a lot like a caterpillar eating a leaf when you thought about it, as he was showcased to the lady of the household.

"What a sweet little thing you are," Miss. Peregrine stood, walking a few steps till she got a signal to stop. It had taken at least two weeks for Ezra to allow Aella within arm's length of him, much less close enough to freely take a cookie from her hand. He was a baby deer, and she didn't want anything to spook him. "What happened to your parents?"

"Died when I was a baby, can't remember much." He continued to eat his cookie, but his eyes were sadder for a brief moment. "So I got taken place to place until Ella found me. Now I'm here. I'm thirteen years old, and my full name is Ezra Winters."

"The healing boy." Miss. Peregrine finished, his eyes snapping up. "I've heard a thing or two about you, young man. All good things, I promise." Offering a smile, she held out her hand. "Would you come with me? We have to make sure you have a comfortable room to stay in, don't we?" Ezra stared up at Aella with slight panic, getting a trusting nod and smile in response. "Don't worry dear, I'm far less scary than you may think I am." Carefully, and with a wonderful amount of patience, Miss. Peregrine managed to escort him from the room once Aella had handed her some cookies just in case; Aella faced her brother and extended a gloved hand.

"Shall we?"

* * *

Once they were safely tucked away in her room, Jacob took the time to examine the surroundings. There were bunk beds with blue duvets, a white wardrobe and study desk that was piled with leather bound books or diaries, a drawers for her clothes, a carpeted floor... All so simple, and so very alike to their childhood room. Aella seemed to notice how he'd made the connection, and looked very embarrassed. "I wanted some familiarity growing up without you..."

"Why the bunk bed though?" Jacob questioned lightly. "Didn't that make things worse?"

"To some extent, I suppose so." She brightened immensely, grinning at him. "Now that you're here, you've got a bed ready though!"

"This is true!" He let out a laugh, Aella falling back in giggles. "Don't smudge your lipstick!"

"It's too late, brother dearest." Once she sat up, he saw some of her lipstick had smudged to her chin, setting him off in a fit of giggles again. He didn't know why he found it so funny, but maybe it was down to the happiness of seeing his sister again. They always did have the best times together. Aella - managing to compose herself - carefully wiped away the red from her chin with a wipe she pulled from her backpack. Setting it down on the floor, she crossed her ankles and gave a soft smile. "So, tell me, how have things been with you, Jacob?"

"Not too good, to be honest..." He trailed off, Aella immediately shuffling closer to him in case he needed comfort. "Grandpa's dead." Jacob couldn't look her in the eyes, practically hearing her heart shatter. "I've been going to therapy."

"For his death?" Putting a hand on his shoulder, Aella watched as her brother slowly shook his head, tears building in his eyes. "For what?"

"You're a Huntress, right?" He stared at her with hopeful eyes, earning a small smile. "You won't think I'm crazy if I tell you? You don't have to lie. It's just-"

"Jacob, dear Jacob..." Aella was suddenly deadpan, as if it was foolish of him to be so nervous about telling her. "You once caught me in my pants, stealing food from the fridge at 1 o'clock in the morning. We have no secrets to keep. Tell me." They both briefly laughed at the faint memory, Aella practically hugging her brother at this point. She didn't want to think about what he might've seen, but if she'd dealt with it before she was going to stab it in the face for hurting Jacob and taking Abe from them.

"I saw-"

"Aella, Jacob!" Miss. Peregrine's voice made them both sigh gently, Aella taking herself away from her brother. "Dinner time!"

* * *

*little tiger

 **EZRA WAS GIVEN TO ME BY SummersStorm**

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns?

I hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it!

Review if you like it/want to comment on spelling mistakes

Follow/Favourite if you reeeaaallllllyyy like it!

Have a FABULOUS day dahhlliinnggsss!

0^0 Weasel!


End file.
